My Friends Were My Power
They Found Sylvester Ace: We found you, Cat! Sylvester: Couldn't get nothing done by yourself, so you went off with your friends. Well, too bad! Ain't got nothing to do with you! He Summon his Heartless Sylvester: Heartless! They are fighting them Sylvester: I forgot something. He summon the Bugs Daffy: Ace! They saved him and they got caught from the bugs Daffy: Ah! We got trapped! Wile: We can't move! Ace: No! What will I do?! Sylvester: Why would you guys risk your lives for a data of him? Because he's made out of data. You guys made him and he's sword and his power! He's not even real! Daffy: Would you be Quite, Cat! Ace's our friend no matter what! Sylvester: Really? Some friends? He's nothing more than an empty shell. That bunny doesn't have a heart. Wile: Not quite! We've all got Ace's Heart right inside us! Sylvester: What a load of trash. Wile: You'd see it if you paid attention. Daffy: Why would Ace keep fighting for me- no matter how hard things got for him- if he didn't care about us! Wile: And me, Taz and Daffy, we're always gonna fight for him, too. That's because he's in our hearts as mush as we're inside of his. Something else- and I can say this right now- Ace's is our friend, and that makes him our power. Let's say it: All: My friends were my power! Ace: My friends were my power... Sylvester: Okay, enough with friendship stuff! You guys are done for. And I bet all that power can't protect you! Then the Bugs is gonna crush them Ace: Don't do this! Let them go! Sylvester: Too late! Ace: No!!! Then the Bugs has disappeared and Daffy, Wile and Taz are free Ace: What happened? Is that... Then he's Sword has appeared Ace: The Sword? Sylvester: Sufferin Soccatash! How can this be!? I saw Black Doom destroyed it! Bugs: Ace. It looks like something inside of you has been changed somewhere. It was Bugs Ace: Bugs! How did I do that? What was inside of me that changed? Bugs: I don't know, but I think a new part of you has been awakened. The Sword's power comes from the Wielder's strength of heart. Once, an old friend of me said to me. "A heart is so much more than any system." The sword we gave you before one we created- it was nothing but data. To tell you the truth, I never expected it to have the same kind of power as the Real Sword. That weapon was just a replica; it didn't have substance. That's why Black Doom could destroy it so easy. But, during your journey, you really made a connection with all of us. You've become more than the system, Ace. The power you found inside of you, isn't like anybody else's. And when you accessed that power, that's what brought your sword back. And, that's what I believe anyway. Only you have the power to do it. Ace: A power that's just mine... Bugs: Yes, I think that's correct. I've been searching all over, trying to find a way to fix the leftover bugs, but everything looks alright. Sylvester: (Growl) So you have a new sword that's not fair! Maybe it's time for me to leave now... They surrounded him Ace: Give us Duck! Or fight us! Sylvester: I think I had enough of this! I'm out of here! Then an alarm is reacting all over the room Ace: What the? What's happening? Gathering data.... Gathering data.... Data Recovering... 60% Sylvester: (Laugh) Bye! He has been teleported Ace: Great! He's gone! Then they saw a Symbol of a Heart Bugs: Look a Symbol! Daffy: Come on! Ace: Hold on! I have to do this on my own. Daffy: What? Why? Ace: For right now, all of you helped me. That's the reason I made it this far. And, guys. It's my turn to do it. I have my power and my Sword again; I'm going to help you find a way back. Daffy: Is that the reason? Or do you want to make new power, Ace? Ace: What? Well, maybe a little... They laugh Wile: It's not like we will stop you, Ace. Bugs: And remember, you're not alone. When you got hit, it hit us too. Ace, you're always a part of our team. Ace: Okay! I'll come back safe and sound. I promise you. He aim his sword to the Symbol and he got it Category:Script